Addicted
by Miss Hal Gibson
Summary: It was moments like this that Alvin felt thankful that they'd managed to keep their relationship alive for so long. Alvittany. Lemon.


**AN: Oh God I can't believe I'm posting this. **

**Okay so, a long time ago, back in May, I promised my sister, Bratette, that I'd write her Alvittany smut for her birthday. I failed to finish it by then and pretty much gave up. But tonight I finished it. And then showed it to her. It is the first smut I've ever shared with anyone. I actually was a bit proud of how it came out, and I liked it a lot...so...I decided I'd post it. Which is actually pretty embarrassing, but what can you do? **

**WARNING: The following fanfic contains ADULT material. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! **

**DISCLAIMER: Alvin and Brittany are ADULTS in this fanfic, obviously. I do not own Alvin Seville or Brittany Miller. Ross and Janice do. Kthnx. **

**Enjoy. I hope. **

* * *

The curtains blew around in front of the open window, filling the small apartment with the beginnings of a warm summer day. Two figures were sprawled lazily on top of the queen sized bed in the other corner of the room. It appeared as though they had once been covered by a thin comforter, but now the blanket had fallen to the floor, taking with it the few various objects of clothing that had managed to cling to the bed during the wild night before.

Alvin's eyes opened slowly, his body still plagued by the desire for more sleep. Soon, though, he was awake enough to open them fully. He yawned and stretched, and soon, when he remembered the events of the night before, a cheeky grin found its way to his lips.

He glanced at the girl beside him, the girl whose legs were still entangled with his, the girl whose arm was still draped across his waist.

His smirk turned into an honest smile when he looked at her face. Her shiny pink lips were parted slightly, and they let out little puffs of air when she breathed. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and framed her face. Her makeup was all messed up due to the activities the night before and a whole nights worth of sleeping, and he knew she would absolutely _freak _if she saw how she looked right now.

But he thought she looked breathtaking.

It was moments like this that Alvin felt thankful that they'd managed to keep their relationship alive for so long. They fought so much that oftentimes he'd wonder why they were even still together. He knew pretty much all couples fought, but they did so more than others.

But despite all that, he was addicted to her, and she to him. Through all the fights and all the break-ups, they always came back together again.

He always found their relationship kind of funny, and very obscure. They weren't good at the little romantic things, like dates or or all that lovey dovey talk. They'd been 'together', off and on, for years, he'd yet to propose, and didn't have any plans to any time soon.

He wasn't the best boyfriend, he knew that. A lot of guys would compliment their girl, call her beautiful, tell her how much they loved her. He spent more time insulting Brittany than anything else.

But there was one thing he knew they were _both _good at.

They were both great in bed.

* * *

Sex seemed to be the only thing they could do right in their relationship. They did it when they had a fight, they did it to make up, and they did it when they were happy.

Alvin could never get enough of her. He was addicted to the feeling of her body pressed against his.

It probably wasn't the best way to solve a problem, but it seemed to work out just fine for them.

Alvin glanced beside him again and found himself staring at the Chipette that lay beside him once more. He smirked as the vivid memories of the night before flooded back into his mind.

They had been fighting, as was the norm. They called each other names, Brittany hit him over the head with her purse, there was yelling, screaming.

She was absolutely livid. He loved getting her fired up, he thought she was so fucking hot when she was angry.

Maybe that's one of the reasons he pissed her off so much.

* * *

The memory of the fight wasn't as pleasant as what happened afterwards, so in his mind he decided to skip past all the brutal insults and get straight to the steamy lovemaking.

It all started when she got centimeters away from his face and called him who knows what. He lost control at that very moment, and he kissed her senseless.

He didn't think she minded, when that happened, she never did.

That was another thing he really loved about nights like this. When they made love, she let him take full control. It was moments like this she really made him feel like a man.

They had far from a 'traditional' relationship. Brittany was controlling, bossy, a born leader. So was he. Because of this they had their constant disagreements, and neither of them could get a word in. Brittany wasn't the type of girl to let a man walk all over her, she wasn't the type of girl to be told what to do or to be bossed around.

If he told her to 'Get back in the kitchen.' she'd beat his ass to a pulp. He'd let her do it because, even though he was for sure no gentleman, he'd never hit a girl. But even, in theory, if he fought back, she'd still leave some mean bruises.

He thought back to that kiss. He could still hear her moans, her whispering his name when their lips parted. He smirked and closed his eyes, so that he could let the vivid details flood through his mind.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

Their kiss grew deeper. When Alvin finally pulled back, he got a good look at Brittany. Her face was flushed a deep pink, her lipstick was smeared, and her eyelids fluttered.

The more he stared, the more he wanted her.

Alvin ran his hands down her sides, taking in her curves. He slipped a hand under her shirt, running his fingers along the smooth skin of her lower back.

Alvin's lips connected with her neck, leaving his mark there. Alvin knew that, normally, she'd be angry with him for marking up her perfect skin, but this time she was far too distracted to care. And he aimed to keep it that way.

Her fingers clutched onto him, digging into the sleeves of his shirt. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her toes curled.

Once again, Alvin's mouth found its way back to hers again. Her hands instinctively wandered to the back of his head, pushing him against her, deepening their kiss. This time Alvin was the one to moan, as their tongues battled inside Brittany's mouth.

Before they even had time to come up for air, Alvin had managed to get his hands up under her shirt again. This time they were in the front, and it wasn't long before he had her blouse pulled up to her chest.

The two of them broke for air, and Alvin moved his lips down to her shielded breasts.

Brittany took that chance to slip her shirt over her head, frowning when it mussed up her hair. Alvin quickly took her mind off the matter, however, when his lips met her chest.

Alvin ravished her neck, chest, and shoulders. Neither of them could even keep track of how many kisses he planted, how many hickies he left. She writhed beneath him, making noises that were music to Alvin's ears.

Soon his hands snaked up to her shoulders, grabbing hold of her bra straps and slipping them cool night air, that drifted in from the open window, met her slightly erect nipples as the cups were pulled down from her bosom.

The moment she lost all control was when Alvin's moist lips wrapped themselves around her breast. His tongue played with her nipple, causing her moans to increase in volume.

Alvin's eyelids lowered as he glanced up at his girlfriend's face. He was doing a _fine _job of pleasuring her, if the noises she was making were any indication of it.

Alvin moved his hand to Brittany's other breast, using his finger to run small circles around the nipple, while still using his mouth to play with the other hardening pink bud.

Brittany bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut, Alvin watching her all the while.

* * *

He _loved _making her like this. At this moment _he _had the upper hand. _He _was in control. _He _was _winning. _

Alvin pulled away from his lover for a moment, to get an even better look at her flushed face. At that very moment Brittany opened her eyes, focused her ice blue irises on his, and pulled him into another aggressive kiss, wrapping her slender arms around his neck.

He smirked into the kiss. So Brittany wanted to get the upper hand for a small moment. He knew it wouldn't last long.

Brittany may have tried, quite often, to get the upper hand. To win. To be in charge. To boss him around. Everything was a competition.

But not this particular game.

Alvin moved his hands, which had been resting at Brittany's sides ever since she initiated the kiss, to her back. He moved them up and down in a rubbing motion, causing Brittany's back to arch.

She pulled away from the kiss.

"Alvin! What are you-" Alvin covered her lips with his, for a brief moment.

"You know, babe, you're a lot hotter when you don't talk."

Brittany glared at him, but said nothing. Alvin moved his hands down to her waist, slipping a finger under the elastic of her skirt.

"Ahem. Don't you think _you _should shed some clothes?"

Brittany sent another glare his way, crossing her arms and covering her beautiful, voluptuous-

"Alvin!"

"Fine, fine." Alvin quickly pulled his shirt over his head, throwing the somewhat sweaty apparel and hitting the alright slightly ticked off Chipette in the face.

"_Really_, Alvin?! You're disgusting!" She threw it back, this time Alvin was the target.

"It smells fine to me."

"That's because you're a _pig_. Ugh. Just get on with it already!"

She had that cute little pout on her face. And that little pout drove Alvin _wild._

He grabbed ahold of the elastic waistband of her skirt once more, forcefully yanking it down to her ankles.

"Hey!"

"You _told _me to get on with it!"

"I didn't tell you to almost _rip _my new skirt!" She scowled, then proceeded to ramble about how expensive that particular skirt had been. Alvin didn't pay much attention after that point, he was too busy focusing his eyes on the _jewel _that Brittany had hidden behind those lacey pink underwear.

Besides, when he did what he was about to do, he'd shut her up instantly.

Well...mostly.

* * *

Alvin slowly pulled Brittany's skirt off the rest of the way, making sure not to distract her enough to end her rambling.

Now it was time to strike. Alvin moved his fingers towards his girlfriend's silky smooth thighs, lightly grazing them across.

Brittany's chatter seized immediately. It was replaced with a sharp intake of breath.

It was that moment that Alvin knew it...he had her.

Alvin smiled a sickeningly sweet smile down at his counterpart, before slowly moving his wandering digits to rest on the center of her dampened panties.

Brittany let out a small gasp, arching her back and pushing towards his fingers.

Alvin rubbed his fingers against the small, wet spot, all the while moving his other hand to tenderly stroke Brittany's cheek and pull her into the first non-aggressive kiss of the night.

Brittany moaned into the kiss, digging her nails into Alvin's shoulders as he rubbed against her faster and harder.

When the kiss broke, Alvin moved his lips down, kissing her jaw, then even further down to her neck.

Brittany arched her back, continuing to push against Alvin's fingers.

Alvin then slipped his hand inside of Brittany's now soaked lace panties, rubbing her entrance before sliding a finger inside.

The Chipette let out a small, pleasured grunt, causing Alvin to smirk against her neck.

His finger slipped in and out of her, soon joined by a second finger. He could feel her body wracking with pleasure.

* * *

Alvin's mouth made its way back down Brittany's nearly nude body, stopping along the way to kiss her nipples and naval. She writhed beneath him, and he felt that feeling...that feeling he loved.

He was in control. He was winning. He had her in his grasp.

Alvin stopped his lips at her panty line, placing a feather light kiss before pulling up, also pulling his fingers out of her. Brittany uttered a whine of protest at the empty feeling he gave her, but Alvin only grinned.

He reached down to unzip his pants, which had grown extremely tight over the past minutes, and slid them, along with his blue-striped boxers, down to his knees.

"My turn." He glanced down at his lover, his eyes holding a devilish gleam, while she gazed back at him with hazy eyes. She was still under his spell.

Alvin slipped his fingers under the waistband of Brittany's soaking panties, slowly sliding them down her legs, that is until his prize came into view. They came off much quicker after that.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could control himself.

Alvin grabbed ahold of Brittany's ankles, and with a quick thrust buried himself inside of her. He immediately regretted the action, of course, because it definitely broke the spell. Brittany let out a small cry, probably more in pain than pleasure due to his abrupt and forceful actions.

"Alvin! Be careful!" She glared at him, obviously pissed.

The noise he made was somewhat between a nervous chuckle and a pleasured sigh, due to the absolute bliss he felt being inside of her.

* * *

Oh well. She'd be his soon again anyhow.

After giving Brittany a chance to adjust to him, Alvin began to thrust, angling himself in an attempt to hit her sweet spot.

He knew he'd find it soon enough, he always did. Alvin Seville knew the female body _very well._

Brittany pulled Alvin down into another kiss, her anger at him slowly fading away and being replaced with the pure pleasure he was causing. The duo moaned into their kiss, she digging her fingers into his shoulders once more and he digging his fingers into her now very messy locks. Brittany wrapped her legs around Alvin's waist, pulling him against her in an attempt to drive him even deeper than he already was.

The two broke from their embrace, panting for breath as their bodies continued their act, fire coursing through their veins.

Two bodies were engaged in their very own rhythm. Two minds were focused on someone besides themselves for a change. Two sets of glazed blue eyes met, and two mouths needed not to speak a word.

* * *

Alvin didn't need to say he was about to do. Brittany could tell he was about to reach climax. The two of them had done this so many times, their bodies had grown so used to one another that at moments like this it was as if they truly were _one _with another.

With a knowing look in his eye, Alvin pulled out, ejaculating onto the sheets below them.

The two lovers panted, and Alvin slowly flopped backwards onto the bed beside his now exhausted girlfriend.

* * *

Brittany glanced over at him for a moment, her face unreadable. That mere moment passed quickly, however, and the Chipette turned onto her side, facing the other directly.

"I've had better."

Alvin chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Who could be _better _than _The Alvinator_?"

Brittany blinked and turned back to face him.

"Did you...did you really just call yourself that? You're so immature! I don't even know why I _associate _with you!"

Alvin scooted closer to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Yet you keep coming back." He smiled, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

Brittany slapped his hand away.

"I hate you." She scowled.

"I hate you, too."

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

As expected, remembering the events of the night before had caused Alvin to get _very _turned on.

But, for once in his life, he didn't want sex.

He just wanted to be here. With her.

Alvin pulled himself closer to her. Closer than they had even been when they had fallen asleep sometime the night before. He twirled a strand of hair around his finger, and planted a feather light kiss on her forehead.

"I love you."

* * *

**Heh...I...okay. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
